


Bullet to the Heart

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Guns and violence, I'm sorry I suck at tags please read, M/M, Rich boy Bokuto, Songfic, assassin akaashi, no beta we die like daichi, they try to kill each other, violent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Akaashi seized the chance and jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, sending Bokuto crashing against the passenger door. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. First rule of car safety. Akaashi’s own gun was on Bokuto before the latter had a chance to recover. “You are not the one who kills me.” Akaashi spoke quietly as he pushed the barrel of his gun against the crease between Bokuto’s eyebrows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Songfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Bullet to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bullet to the Heart - Jackson Wang

Bokuto threw his hand back, gulping down another shot, and brought his head back up with a bright laugh. He was brighter than anybody else around him, purposefully and accidentally, but his light was fading. It was fading fast.

_Devil in a black dress,_

_They must’ve kicked you out of heaven_

Akaashi saw Bokuto weeks before Bokuto even realized somebody was following him. He learned the young man’s routine easily since the bright-haired teenager was adamant about not having a security team follow him _everywhere_ he went. They were only brought out for special occasions. Bokuto spent each and every single morning waking up at exactly 5:25 am. He made a protein shake consisting of 2 over ripened bananas, a handful and a half of frozen strawberries, sugar free almond milk, 1 enormous scoop of protein powder, powdered peanut butter, a squirt of honey, and ice. He then drank his pre-workout, that week his flavor was fruit punch. He didn’t seem to like it judging by how fast he drank it each day. He stretched thoroughly, taking almost exactly 19 minutes every time.

Akaashi learned the ins and outs of all of his muscles and sore spots, he had sensitive ankles judging by how long he stretched that particular part of his body. Akaashi had long since stored away that useful bit of information.

His arms certainly looked lethal but Bokuto was more of a frat boy than a fighter. Akaashi didn’t doubt they could do damage if he ever wanted to. After his daily 5 mile jog, Bokuto had breakfast (usually some kind of egg white scramble). Showered (judging by his last shopping trip, he had to have been low on body wash).

Bokuto was a personal trainer so after his own workouts he went to help other people with theirs. He had regular clients that he saw each week. He would finish at 5:15 pm Monday through Friday then workout again before going home to shower. He didn’t use the showers at the gym. It took Akaashi a few visits to realize that Bokuto skipped lunch most days (some days he would have a salted hard boiled egg or an entire avocado on a piece of toast).

Bokuto would get home at or just before 6 o’clock and promptly make dinner: some kind of ground meat or boneless skinless chicken, way too many vegetables, and whichever carb he had on hand (he was also low on rice by Akaashi’s calculations).

_I wish I knew you were an actress_

_I fell in love with your impressions_

The job was simple: Akaashi received it exactly 17 days, 6 hours, and 19 minutes ago. Akaashi received a file with a name and a location. He travelled halfway across the country to settle into a new temporary life and begin learning everything that he possibly could about his target. The kid had an affluent father so it more than likely had something to do with that. He didn’t know what they did to deserve what was coming to them and he didn’t care. He didn’t spend much time dwelling on whether or not they deserved it in the first place. That wasn’t his concern. His concern was getting the job done and Keiji Akaashi was nothing if not efficient.

When Bokuto spent a Friday night deviating from his mundane schedule, Akaashi felt himself growing concerned. He watched the owl-haired man throw back shot after shot from his perch across the street from the bar Bokuto was occupying. He was alone.

Akaashi still had another month to get the job done but the opportunity seemed to be presenting itself. Akaashi would think it was a wild coincidence if he didn’t already overhear Bokuto telling his bodyguards that they were, under no circumstances, allowed to accompany him. Akaashi gripped the gun he had in his lap and left the building.

_'Cause now I'm staring down a barrel_

_You got my life in your hands now_

Bokuto walked toward an alley and vomited once against the wall. Akaashi watched him spew chunks of onion rings, ranch dip, and whiskey onto the floor. Bokuto wiped his mouth on his shirt, coughed a few times, and resumed walking toward the street. Akaashi hid between the glow of the street lamps. Bokuto didn’t seem to be going home. Akaashi thought back to his file he had on Bokuto and remembered mention of a second residence that nobody before Akaashi had found. Maybe Akaashi was about to get extra lucky.

Bokuto turned down one last street a few minutes later and came to a single story house. It had a large front and backyard, though it was a chain link fence. Odd considering Bokuto’s social status and wealth. Akaashi expected spotless white picket fencing surrounding a well groomed yard with freshly trimmed hedges.

Maybe it was a friends house. 

Akaashi doubted that. Bokuto didn’t seem to have many friends, not actual friends anyway. Not the kind of friends he could count on for help if he happened to make it to his phone and garble a few words into his receiver. Not good friends.

Akaashi almost felt bad for him.

 _Almost_.

Akaashi could see Bokuto leaning over his sink in the kitchen, probably vomiting again.

Maybe Bokuto didn’t deserve to die, but who was Akaashi to make that judgement? Who was Akaashi to judge his soft but brash personality? His golden eyes? His hair that somehow looked like the great horned owl he shared nocturnal traits with? His taut skin stretched over muscle- Akaashi shook his head and lowered the scope of his gun. He packed up and moved toward the house, entering through the back door in seconds.

_You wanna hit me with an arrow_

_Six seconds till' it's man down_

Akaashi was silent with his movements, silent with his footsteps, and silent as he crept toward the living room where he could hear Bokuto breathing. Even the drop of his jaw as he rounded the corner and found Bokuto staring directly at him was silent.

“Hi.”

Akaashi didn’t respond.

Bokuto snorted. “You’re here to kill me, right?”

Akaashi shifted his position, his gun trained on Bokuto, and took a tentative step toward him.

“There’s nobody else here. Nobody but you and I. There’s no booby traps or anything, I didn’t really feel like going through the effort on the last day I’m supposed to be alive.” Bokuto laughed humorlessly. “I couldn’t even stay drunk for it. I don’t really drink, I’m sure you know that by now. You’ve been following me for what...22 days?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

“I thought so. That was the first time I saw you.” 

Akaashi stilled against the wall.

“What’s your name?”

“Akaashi.” Bokuto was not going to exist in a an hour, so why not?

“ _No_ .” He laughed again. “What’s your _name_?”

“Keiji.”

“Keiji-” Bokuto breathed the words as if they were naturally meant to fall out of his mouth. “I’m Koutarou, but I’m sure you know that.”

Akaashi nodded.

“Keiji- can I call you Keiji?” Bokuto didn’t wait for a response. “I’m not sure you’re that great at your job. I mean, you might be, don’t let me criticize, I don’t know much of anything about… what are you? A ninja? An assassin? I saw a pretty good movie about those ones. Ninja assassins. There was a lot of blood and fighting and torture- hey, you’re not going to torture me, are you?”

Akaashi shook his head.

“So it’ll be fast?”

Akaashi nodded.

“Good, good. I don’t have a super high pain tolerance.” Bokuto leaned further against the couch and rolled his head back. “Anyway, you know you’re gorgeous, right? You are probably more beautiful than any woman I’ve ever been with.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened just slightly.

“I mean, fuck, man. Look at you. How could I not notice you? I thought it was a coincidence at first since I only was seeing you at the gym. Then I saw you at the grocery store. I saw you at the place where I buy my protein powder. I saw you on a hike at the top of the mountain. I saw you at the beach, at the bar, at restaurants- you stand out. I don’t know if you stand out to everyone but-” Bokuto exhaled deeply. “I just thought you should know.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you want me to know?” Akaashi was behind the couch. He felt for the knife he kept on his thigh, unclipping it from its safe space. They didn’t care if a mess was left as long as Bokuto was dead. Slitting his throat from that angle was almost too easy. Akaashi removed his knife and held it against the top of the couch.

Bokuto opened his golden eyes and stared up at Akaashi. “Someone as beautiful as you should always know.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “Is it going to hurt?”

“No.” It would be quick, painless, he would be gone before his brain could process what happened.

Bokuto closed his eyes again. 

Akaashi held the knife to his throat.

Bokuto whimpered.

_Locked and loaded finding your target, you marked it_

_I'm the one you've chosen to hit, I'm your victim_

_Finger on the trigger, I know it's too late to be saved_

Fuck.

Akaashi closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He tried to ignore the whimpers coming from Bokuto. He tried to ignore the way his entire body was shaking. He tried to ignore the way Bokuto was just _accepting_ what was about to happen to him. But how the fuck was he expected to ignore the tears silently steaming down to his chin?

Akaashi had never hesitated before. Not once.

There was a first time for everything.

“What did you do?”

Bokuto’s bloodshot eyes popped open. “Wh-at?” He croaked the words out.

“What did you do, Koutarou? Why was I sent to kill you?”

Bokuto frowned, from his eyes to his mouth. “I didn’t-”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, a dark looking crossing over his face.

Bokuto whimpered again, sinking into the couch. “I-I-just. I don’t know! I didn’t think it was worth killing me over. I just slept with some girl, okay? It wasn’t like- it wasn’t even- she drugged me, Keiji! She fucking roofied me- _me_! She roofied me and I wasn’t even conscious for it but she gave me something else that made me hard and she had sex with me! Then she went and told her boyfriend that I raped her. My family paid them off.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide with regret, guilt, and shame. “I swear! That’s the worst thing I’ve ever done. I didn’t even want to sleep with her. She was kind of mean.”

Akaashi didn’t mean to respond to that but he found the smallest smile on his lips. “Mean?”

“Yeah. She said I was dumb and she-she said a personal trainer isn’t a real job. I work hard!” 

Akaashi doubted Bokuto’s age when he first got the file. Why would someone want a 19 year old dead? He doubted it until he learned more about Bokuto and the way he responded to that question solidified the fact that Koutarou Bokuto really was a 19 year old just starting his life.

Akaashi didn’t particularly have any vested interest in stopping that.

_Bullet to the heart, bullet to the heart_

_I fell for a stranger with one in the chamber_

Also, the reasoning behind the hit placed on Bokuto was absurd. Something about him made Akaashi believe every word he was saying. 

Bokuto continued sniffling with his eyes closed and Akaashi traced the tear that rolled down his chin and toward the collar of his button-up. The top button was undone and it was spread across the expanse of his collarbone. 

Akaashi leaned down and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi threw away all thought and reason as he sucked a dark mark into his creamy skin. Bokuto’s whimper turned into a soft groan.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

“Y-you’re- n-not?” Bokuto squeaked out.

“No. You’re coming with me.”

_Who left me for dead and with a scar on my heart_

_Bullet to the heart, bullet to the heart_

Bokuto silently followed Akaashi toward his dark car hidden in the shadows of an unlit street. Akaashi pulled the passenger door open and motioned for Bokuto to get inside. Akaashi slid into the driver seat and started the car. Akaashi turned to Bokuto and felt the familiar cold of gunmetal against his temple.

“Oh, Akaashi. What have you done?” Bokuto’s whisper broke the silence in the car.

Akaashi huffed quietly. “I fell in love with the man I was watching.” Bokuto shook his head slightly, the gleam in his eyes faltering if just for a second, but long enough for Akaashi to notice. “What about you, Koutarou? What have you done?”

Akaashi turned back toward the front of the car and started it, pulling into the street.

Bokuto lowered his gun and pressed it into Akaashi’s ribs. “Follow the directions on my phone.”

Akaashi nodded in response. “What _have_ you done?”

Bokuto frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. “I haven’t done anything-”

“You must have done something to have as tight of a background as you do. I don’t make mistakes. I’ve been doing this since I was 9. In 10 years, you’re my first mistake? Seems like a coincidence.”

Bokuto turned his gaze to stare out of the front windshield. “I made a mistake.”

“Which was?”

Bokuto scoffed. “I owe someone a lot of money.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Does it matter what I did?”

“If you’re going to kill me anyway, I don’t see the point of you lying.” Akaashi turned left as the directions instructed him to.

“I guess you’re right.” Bokuto’s grip on his pistol lessened for a moment.

Akaashi seized the chance and jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, sending Bokuto crashing against the passenger door. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. First rule of car safety. Akaashi’s own gun was on Bokuto before the latter had a chance to recover. “You are not the one who kills me.” Akaashi spoke quietly as he pushed the barrel of his gun against the crease between Bokuto’s eyebrows.

_Oh, you're so reckless, leaving me breathless_

_You go to my head and leave me alone in the dark_

Bokuto groaned and clutched the side of his head. He swatted the weapon away, not particularly caring if Akaashi was going to shoot him in the process or not because his head _fucking hurt_. He glanced at the cracked window and flipped Akaashi off. “Was that necessary?”

“You had a gun on me. So, yes.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes and huffed. “You could have just asked me to put it down.”

Akaashi was dumbfounded and he hoped it didn’t show on his face. 

Bokuto huffed again and crossed his arms. “Well, now what?”

Akaashi scoffed. “Seriously? What is wrong with you?”

Bokuto side-eyed Akaashi. “I could have died just now!” He threw his arms in the air.

Akaashi tilted his head slightly. “And me holding a gun to your head changes that how?”

“I would have pulled the gun away.” Bokuto muttered as he studied his cuticles.

“You’re a child.”

“You’re a child.”

Akaashi sighed loudly. “Just get out.” He leaned back in his seat and set his gun back into its holster.

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my car. I don’t feel like doing this anymore. It’s not even worth the money.”

“Doing what? Dealing with me? Killing me?” Bokuto narrowed his eyes and Akaashi was once again dumbfounded that Bokuto was taking more offense that Akaashi simply might not like him more than Akaashi killing him.

Akaashi closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Killing you.”

“Well, I don’t feel like killing you either.” Bokuto responded.

Akaashi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at Bokuto who was still pouting petulantly as he pressed his fingers into his temple. Akaashi reached over toward the glove compartment and set a black bag in Bokuto’s lap. “There’s aspirin in there.”

Bokuto opened the bag and _giggled_. “There’s also lube in here.”

Akaashi nodded. “Comes in handy.”

“When does lube come in handy?”

“Prevents chafing.”

“Chafing?” Bokuto asked in pure disbelief.

Akaashi simply nodded. “It also tames frizzy hair. It can take stickers off of the laminate book covers that cheap stores put their price tag on. Oh, and it can make a zipper zip again.” Bokuto’s mouth had parted slightly and Akaashi snorted loudly when he looked over at him. “Comes in handy.”

“What about sex?”

“What about it?”

“Do you uh- do you have it- that- do you- sex?”

“You can hold a gun to my head but you get flustered over asking about sex?” Akaashi deadpanned.

Bokuto actually blushed and sunk into his seat. “I’m not flustered.”

“Yes, Koutarou, I use lube when I have sex.”

Bokuto stared at the half empty bottle in his hand with widened eyes.

“Not that particular bottle.” Akaashi clarified.

“I knew that.” Bokuto narrowed his eyes. He traded the bottle of lube for the aspirin and dry swallowed a few of them.

“Are you-”

“Do I really have to get out?” 

Akaashi _melted_ at the look on Bokuto’s face. The wide glassy eyes, the pout on his lips, the way his hair seemed to deflate. “Is this your thing? Lure me in when I’m vulnerable and then what-” Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s phone as the woman tried to tell Akaashi he needed to make a u-turn. “-take me to an abandoned warehouse and shoot me?”

Bokuto frowned at his phone. He unlocked it and turned off the directions. “Someone told me that you were coming to kill me a month ago. Well, not you in particular, but they told me that _someone_ was coming for me. I’ve been on alert for so long now that I don’t remember what it’s like not to be.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Akaashi, look at you. You’re beautiful, how could I not notice you? My heart broke a little bit when I realized that how often I was seeing you wasn’t just some coincidence. You don’t dress like that and not go around stalking and killing people.”

Akaashi found it annoying that he went so long without knowing he had been made but he heavily enjoyed Bokuto’s perceptive skills. Bokuto was mumbling something about self-defense when Akaashi eye-rolled _hard_. He looked at Bokuto out of the corner of his and the light-haired man was grinning at him. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, closing his eyes again.

“You said you fell in love with me.” Bokuto was grinning and not in the condescending way Akaashi had grown used to but in a softer way with soft eyes and a soft upturn of his lips.

“Yeah, well. Couldn’t be helped.”

“What was it- my dazzling personality? Oh, you watched me at the gym, didn’t you? Was that it? Was it my fantastic cooking skills-”

“It was the way your eyes light up when one of your clients shows off their progress. It was the sense of pride that you omit when that happens. It’s the way you taste test everything when you’re cooking, you’re practically full by the time you’re actually done.”

Bokuto’s lips parted again as he watched Akaashi breathe slowly, his head rolled back and his eyes closed. “It’s a bit stalkerish but also kind of sweet.”

Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto.

_You go to my head and leave me alone in the dark_

_Bullet to the heart, bullet to the heart._

“Where are we going, Bokuto?” 

“Wherever you want.”

“No, no. The GPS. Where were we going?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I clicked on a spot that was a couple of hours away. I was trying to scare you or something.” Bokuto had lost the confidence he gained in the few seconds it took them to leave his spare house and walk to Akaashi’s car. 

“Well, let’s go then.” 

“Go where?”

“Wherever. Keep up, Bokuto.” Akaashi smirked.

Bokuto started pouting again until Akaashi leaned toward him, hovering inches from Bokuto’s face, their noses lightly touching. “I-I-I can k-keep up.” 

They drove and drove and drove. It wasn’t until 2 full days of driving later that Akaashi realized they were being followed. Bokuto stepped outside of the hotel room they had paid for in cash and he was gone seconds later, not by his own choice. 

Akaashi was in his car and following them in minutes as they tried to speed out of his sight. They were unsuccessful. Whoever they were had no right taking Bokuto if they couldn’t even outrun Akaashi with a head start. Akaashi rolled his window down slightly and took out both back tires. The car skidded to a stop in the middle on the empty highway. Akaashi studied the car for a moment before gripping his steering wheel a little tighter. He could see the outline of Bokuto’s hair slumped against the back left window. He wasn’t sure if he was alive or not but there would be no reason to have kidnapped _and_ killed him. That seemed redundant. 

Akaashi saw movement in the passenger side and fired one shot through the back window, narrowing his eyes slightly as it went directly through the back of the passengers head.

The driver dropped his gun outside of his own window, putting his hands out in surrender. Akaashi scoffed and exited his car. He stepped toward the passenger seat and leaned over the car, gripping the top of it. 

“Is he dead?”

“Well- yes, you shot him-”

“Is Bokuto dead?”

“I don’t think-”

“You don’t _think_? You’re telling me you don’t know?” The glint in Akaashi’s eyes changed so suddenly, morphing into something cold and unfeeling. That man was dead before he could process another breath. 

Akaashi pulled open the back door and grimaced as Bokuto’s body slumped halfway out of the car. He was beat up, but he was alive.

_Elegant assassin_

_You spin me around like a revolver_

Akaashi dragged the bigger man back to his car, half wanting to move his car closer to make the task easier. Bokuto was much bigger than Akaashi. Akaashi could easily outsmart him or win with a gun in his hand, but in a one-on-one fight Bokuto could probably kill Akaashi with his bicep. Akaashi grunted as he pushed Bokuto into the backseat, taking a moment to appreciate his own strength before settling into the driver seat. 

Akaashi drove to their next destination, somewhere further into the distance where nobody would find them. Bokuto woke up half a day into the drive, groggily groaning in the backseat. Akaashi pulled into the first motel he could find. He turned to peer at the half-asleep man in the back and decided it would be best if he went in to get a room by himself.

“Koutarou.”

Gold eyes flashed in his direction. “Huh?”

“I’ll be right back. You’re safe here.”

Bokuto nodded quietly, frowning. “Hurry.”

Akaashi helped Bokuto out of the car and into the room. He had a large first aid kit in his car and went to work as Bokuto sat on the bathroom counter. Akaashi stood between his legs and glanced down at Bokuto’s torso. “Remove your shirt.”

“Uh- why?”

“You’re bleeding, Bokuto.”

“Huh.” Bokuto huffed as he noticed the crimson drops seeping through his dark shirt.

Akaashi cleaned the wound on his stomach, a small cut above his navel. He cleaned Bokuto’s partially swollen eye and the gashes on his lip and forehead.

“Do you know who those guys were?”

“Friends of my dad.”

Akaashi stared into Bokuto’s eyes. “Why did they hurt you?”

Bokuto held the stare for a moment, contemplating his answer, then his eyes dropped to Akaashi’s hands that were securing the gauze on his stomach. “I told them I didn’t want to go with them.”

“Why did you have a gun, Bokuto?”

Bokuto scrunched his eyebrows together and his gaze finally fell to the floor. “I wanted to protect myself.”

“From me?”

Bokuto scoffed. “No, not from you. From friends of my dad.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m pretty sure they’re the ones who asked you to kill me.”

Akaashi remembered what the original file said about Bokuto, what his research said. Bokuto was harmless, he was sure about that. He probably had never even held a gun before that day. Someone wants Bokuto dead to get to his father. Bokuto’s father was guttertrash, abusive to his family, abusive to his employees, the whole nine yards. Bokuto couldn’t have been more different from him. Akaashi set the wash cloth next to the sink and stepped back slightly. He handed Bokuto his shirt.

“You should rest.” 

Bokuto nodded, eyes still downcast, and followed Akaashi into the single bed room. Akaashi pulled a pillow and dropped it on the floor as Bokuto settled into the bed. 

A few sleepless hours later, Bokuto rolled to the edge of the mattress and stared down at Akaashi at the same moment Akaashi looked up at him.

“Can you- Kaashi… Keiji, can you-”

“You want me to sleep on the bed.”

Bokuto nodded, his blush evident in the dark. “Please.” His voice was smaller than it should be for a man of his stature. 

_A dozen roses on my casket_

_I thought we'd end up at the altar_

Akaashi climbed into bed next to Bokuto and was almost immediately regretting it simply based on the sheer amount of body heat he was emitting.

“Were you a werewolf in a past life or something?”

“I’m not even that hairy!”

“You’re a human heater, Bokuto.” Akaashi pressed his face into the coolness of the pillow.

Bokuto sat up and peeled his shirt off. He dramatically kicked off his pants. “Better?”

“No, now it’s coming directly from your skin.” Akaashi snorted.

Bokuto whined and threw his clothes across the room.

It didn’t matter, Akaashi was asleep in seconds.

He was asleep until he awoke a few hours later because the hotel room was on fire. Except no, it wasn’t on fire. He was on fire. Except no, he wasn’t on fire, _Koutarou Bokuto just had the body heat of a fucking lizard living in Death Valley._ Bokuto had somehow wrapped himself around Akaashi during the night. His arm was flung across Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto’s legs were tangled with Akaashi’s. Bokuto’s hot heavy breath was assaulting Akaashi’s collarbone.

“Bokuto-” Akaashi harshly whispered into his hair. Bokuto didn’t move. It figured someone as literally and figuratively hot as that would sleep like the dead. Akaashi sighed.

Bokuto stirred slightly. “Agashee-”

“Hmm?”

“The pillow sucks.” 

“I am not a pillow and honestly, that’s kind of offensive.”

Bokuto’s head shot up, he blinked sleepily. Akaashi looked down at him and the subsequent drool stain now on Akaashi’s shirt. “Oh, sorry. I sleep like a starfish.”

“No, you sleep like a barnacle.” Akaashi corrected motioning to the plastic wrap like cling Bokuto still had around Akaashi’s waist.

Bokuto moved his hands then froze. “Do you really sleep with your gun?”

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Akaashi stopped functioning for a moment. Golden eyes found his. “What?”

“Can I kiss you, Keiji?”

Akaashi nodded slowly, his head moving using its own volition and not as a result of Akaashi’s conscious thought. Bokuto stared up at Akaashi until he finally did what he asked.

_Locked and loaded finding your target, you marked it_

_I'm the one you've chosen to hit, I'm your victim_

_Finger on the trigger. I know it's too late to be saved_

The kiss was fleeting and all it did was make Akaashi hungry for more. Bokuto pulled back but Akaashi pressed forward. He flipped Bokuto onto his back and straddled his hips, kissing him hard and fast. Their teeth clacked together, Akaashi tasted a slight hint of blood as he sucked on the wound on Bokuto’s lip. Bokuto groaned and Akaashi swallowed the sound. 

“Akaashi-” Bokuto tried to speak between breaths but Akaashi wouldn’t let him.

Akaashi yanked his own shirt off in one swift motion, his mouth was back on Bokuto’s before the latter man could form a coherent thought or sentence. 

“Ka- Akaashi-” Bokuto stuttered his name into Akaashi’s mouth. “Wait- can you- fuck, wait-” Bokuto moved his hand to Akaashi side and yanked his gun away from his hip.

Akaashi sat up and stared down at Bokuto as the barrel pressed into his pelvis. 

“Can you slow the fuck down? Please?”

“If you’re going to shoot me, then shoot me-” Akaashi expertly knocked the gun away from Bokuto, overpowering him through pure confusion on Bokuto’s part. Akaashi pinned his hands to the bed. “You want me to slow down?” Akaashi leaned over and licked a striped up Bokuto’s neck, emitting a pleasurable groan from the man pressed into the mattress.

“Y-yes.”

Akaashi ground his hips against Bokuto’s, earning another gasp of his name. “Fine.”

_I fell for a stranger_

_With one in the chamber_

_Who left me for dead and with a scar on my heart_

_Bullet to the heart-_

Akaashi kissed Bokuto softly and slowly, dragging his filed nails down his chest. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto muttered the name against Akaashi’s neck.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered as he kissed Bokuto’s jaw.

“Are you still going to kill me?”

“Not today, Bokuto. Do you still want to kill me?” Akaashi held himself up, hovering over Bokuto.

“Not today, Akaashi. I want- I want-” Bokuto moved his hand behind Akaashi’s neck and pulled him down again. “I want to be safe. With you.”

Akaashi sighed softly. "You will be."

_Oh, you’re so reckless, leaving me breathless_

_You go to my head and leave me alone in the dark_

_Bullet to the heart_


End file.
